Following destiny?
by maddybearships01
Summary: After Throncomeing Cerise and Daring have started to discover feeling's for each other. Daring request's to meet cerise in the enchanted forest, he finds out her biggest secret. What will happen to their relationship? [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**N: Hey, this is my first EAH fanfic. This happens to be my favorite EAH ship so dont like don't read. Enjoy R&R flames welcome.**

Cerise P.O.V

It was about a week after Thronecomeing, and Daring and I haven't talked since. Sometime I catch him looking over at me during lunch, and the other few classes we have together. I think I'm starting to develop a crush on Daring, but I don't think he feels the same way. Sure he danced with me at Thronecomeing, but that was just to thank me for saving their butt's at the bookball game. At least I think, and even if he did like me he wouldn't after seeing my ears.

I was shook from my thoughts by a pounding on my door. quickly throwing on my hood I opened the door it was Raven, and Maddie. "Hey what do you guy's want?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes.

"The bell's they ring, but the bride is not seen," Maddie said in her normal sing song voice.

"Daring's looking for you he can't go in the girls dorm so he sent us to come get you" Raven said clarifying Maddies gibberish.

"Ok... where is he?" I asked hesitantly.

"He said to meet in the enchanted forest for some reason," Raven replied.

"Ok, thanks," I said walking past them and heading towards the enchanted forest. I saw Daring as soon as I got there. His blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb against the green tree's.

"Hey, Daring you wanted to see me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I did. I want to talk to you about what happened at Thronecomeing."

"What about it?"

"Cerise, I like you!" Daring exclaimed coming closer to me.

My back was against a tree. " I like you too," I said breathlessly. His lips collided with mine i wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment but I couldn't he's meant to be with Apple. I pushed him away, "We can't,"

I started walking back towards the dorms, Daring following me. "Cerise, Cerise!" He caught up me and grabbed my hood to try and slow me down. The hood fell to the ground. I stopped in disbelief and covered my ears. "Cerise?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. What do you want in the next chapter? Comment and let me know. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey this is chapter two. I'm thinking about giving this story a lemon in the future, but I dont want to change the rating so I would put a warning at the top. Yay, nay let me know in the comments.**

Daring P.O.V

"Cerise?" I said in a questioning manner. I've always known she was a mysterious girl, but I never imagined this. She had the ear's of a wolf, which is quite ironic considering she's the next little red riding hood.

"Don't look. Please," Cerise said covering her ear's with one hand and grabbing for her cloak with the other. Which I purposely held away from her reach. "Please" she begged tears rolling down her face as she collapsed down on the forest floor.

I knelt down beside her "Cerise shh it's okay."

"Don't tell, please?' She asked.

"I won't I promise," I said stroking her hair hesitantly.

"I understand if you don't like me, because of this," She sniffled.

"What are you talking about. How could this ever change the way I feel about you?" I asked.

"Because i'm a hideous monster," Cerise sobbed into her hand's.

"Cerise, You the prettiest girl I have ever seen"

"No! I am a beast" she said looking me in the eye as her's flashed yellow.

"Then I guess I'm the beauty," I said with a smile kissing her on the lips passionately.

**A/N: I'm sorry its so short I'm running out of idea's. If you guy's have any post it in the comments. R&R flames welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, just to warn you guys updating for this story is gonna be at random. Also if any of you out there are a fan of bubbline check out my story flights. This is chapter 3 enjoy.**

Cerise P.O.V

Its been a few day's since the whole beauty and the beast incident, and Daring's been giving me my space mostly. I still catch him looking at me during lunch, but he hasn't tried to confront me again, and hopefully he wouldn't ever.

Its not that I don't like Daring. I just dont want to be responsible for ruining his future, and also since I'm mostly human I can't control my wolf side as well. Also it's getting close to summer and you know what that means, yep I'm gonna go into heat. Usually this isnt a problem, because before I wasn't sexually attracted to anyone and i would just suffer in my dorm for awhile.

I thought I was in the clear, that was until raven came knocking on my door again. "Daring wants to talk to you again same place as before, and he said if you don't come he'll come up here himself," Raven said with a knowing smirk.

"Ugh," I groaned trudging past Raven.

"Are you guys dating?" Raven asked still smirking.

"What? No!" I said a little too quickly.

"Alright, fine dont tell me," she chuckled as she walked the other way.

Daring was waiting for me in the exact same place as before tapping his foot impatiently. "Finally, you here I thought i was gonna have to come and get you," he said blinding me with his infamous charming smile.

"What do you want Daring," I asked not really wanting the answer.

"Actually I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"No, I wont"

"Why," Daring asked puzzled.

"Because, of everything. Apple, your destiny, our family's, and your a royal and I'm a rebel. Its too risky,"

"Fine, if you feel that way," he said looking down.

"th-thank you. Now will you leave me alone?" I asked

"No. Cerise I know you like too, so I will not stop chasing after you until you say yes."

"Daring don't. I'm not worth it."

"To me you are, but since you are so certain we're destined to fail I'll make a deal with you. You will meet me here during lunch every day of the week for the next 3 months, and if you are still dead set on not going out with me I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

"Deal."

**A/N: Thats it for now R&R. Comment your idea's on what should happen next. Flames welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. This is chapter 4 R&R flames welcome.**

Cerise P.O.V

I've been dreading lunch for most of the morning, but here I am in the enchanted forest waiting for Daring to arrive. This boy was certainly going to get it when he gets here.

"Hey Cerise," Daring said as he came into view of me.

"You're late. Where have you been?" I asked glaring at him.

"I had to figure out a excuse to get away from apple."

"Oh… Daring I have a question."

"Why don't you follow through with your destiny?"

"Because I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Apples curse is to be broken by true loves kiss, but I love another so I am incapable of fulfilling my destiny." He said walking closer to me.

"Oh..but-" I was cut off by his lips on mine once again.

I tried to push him off but he just started sucking on my neck. "Cerise, please. We both want this just give in this once." Just this once i gave in. I captured his lips in mine nibbling on his lower one. Daring, well was daring. He reach his hand behind me and squeezed my ass, causing me to gasp. He then took advantage of my open mouth, by slipping his tongue in.

Unknown P.O.V

I was walking through the enchanted forest during lunch like I did often. Royal's were always very in touch with nature so I had to be also. All was normal until I spotted Daring and Cerise making out in the woulds. I stayed a far distance so they didn't know i was there. Quickly taking out my phone I snapped a picture of two, then called my friend, Sparrow.

"Hey Sparrow, do you think Daring is part of the royal ranks…...ok...sweet...I'll tell you later bye" I hung up and started preparing a mass text. Royal ranks here I come.

**A/N: Yay, nay. comment what should happen next, and who is the unknown character can you guess. Comment favorite whatever do something.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys don't worry Cerise will be going into heat very soon. This is chapter 5 enjoy R&R flames welcome.**

Apple's P.O.V

I was at the glass slipper helping Ashlynn set a new stand for new set of shoes she had gotten, when Duchess swan rushed in almost knocking over some of the display's. "Apple I have somthing to tell you," she exclaimed pulling me outside to talk to me privately.

"What is it?" I asked with a false sense of worry. How to rule a kingdom step 1 always fool your subjects into thinking you care.

"I was taking a nature walk in the enchanted forest, and I saw something that might mess up you happily ever after."

"What!" I exclaimed no one, no one will get in the way of me and my destiny! Well except for Raven of course, but I'm working on that.

"I saw Daring kissing another girl," Dutchess said trying and failing to hide the smirk on her face.

"He wouldnt dare we're suppose to spend forever after together. Who is she I will ruin her!"

"It's Cerise Hood."

"No she wouldn't dare. Do you have any proof?"

"Actually I do," Dutchess said pulling out her mirror phone. On the screen showed Daring and Cerise shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"Get me Blondie...NOW!" I said storming away to my dorm.

Daring P.O.V

Cerise and I's make out session was cut short by me getting shut down while trying to get to second base. We sat down for a bit holding a small conversation.

"What's your favorite color?" Cerise asked fumbling with her hood.

"Silverish white," I said stroking her hair.

"Stop that," she said while pulling my hand away. I just chuckled and took ahold of her tangling my fingers in hers.

"Take off your hood."

"No," Cerise said pulling her head to cover her face even more.

"Please?" I begged untangling my hand from hers, so i could unclasp her hood.

"Daring! Stop it!" She said climbing over me to reach the hood that was just out of her reach.

After placing her hood safely under me she gave up sitting down in front of me covering her ears. "Come on Cerise don't hide from me," I said moving her hands from in front of her ears. I don't know if its just be but for some reason I find her wolf ears really sexy. "Your beautiful," I said kissing her cheek then moving up to nibble on her ear.

"Daring!" Cerise exclaimed grabbing onto my sweater vest.

"We should head back,"

"We should, but are we gonna?"

"I don't think so."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but I might fail. Chapter 6 enjoy R&R flames welcome.**

Cerise P.O.V

A couple month have, and you guessed it I'm In heat. All I've done for the past 12 hours is lay in bed and whine. What am I suppose to tell Daring I'm suppose to be meeting him for lunch in an hour. I can't tell him I'm in heat that would be embarrassing, and I can't go see him because my hormones would most likely take over and rape him. Ugh, why is this so stressful.

Daring P.O.V

I've been waiting in the forest for about a half an hour. Cerise usually never late. Did she get hurt. Did someone hurt her. Getting more and more anxious by the second I decide to see if shes in her dorm.

Being my princely self I decided to climb up the tower to her dorm room. Deciding not to knock I climbed through Cerise's window.

"Daring! What are you doing in here?" She said sitting up in her crimson red and black plaid bedspread.

"You didn't show up for lunch I got worried," I replied taking a seat on the side of her bed.

"Oh, well I'm fine. I just don't feel all that well,"

"You look fine," I said while reaching out to touch her forehead, "You're burning up. Do you have a fever?"

"No," she said looking down while blushing, "Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

She looked up at me her eyes flashing gold for a second, "Its nothing."

"Please little miss wolfie tell me what's wrong," I pecked her lips tenderly.

"Oh fuck it," she said pushing me down on the bed straddling my hips.

"Cerise, what's going on?"

"I'm in heat Daring, and i need you to help me," Cerise smirked leaning down to kiss me.

"Help….you with what?" I asked in between kisses.

She let her teeth graze my lip as she sat up still on top of me. "I'm horny as hell and I need to to fix it!" She said in a whiny tone.

"Wait you want me to? You want us to?"

"Yes Daring. Make love to me."

Blondie P.O.V

Apple had told me to get some dirt on Cerise, but this is so not right. I just so happen to be in Cerise closet recording her and Daring having sex. This is so not right!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews those make me happy. Chapter seven enjoy!**

Cerise P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in between my legs. I knew it would hurt, but I didn't think it would hurt this much. I looked over to my side to see a still naked Daring next to me, snoring peacefully. _Ring ring ring, _I went over to my nightstand to get my mirror phone. **Raven: Cerise! Have you seen Blondies recent cast blondiesmirrorecast. **I clicked on the link, Blondie had posted a video. "Yes Daring, make love to me," the video played. I guess it wasn't much of a video it only showed the box spring of my bed, but anyone could tell you that its was mine.

I quickly exited out of the video which had been labeled 'little red destiny stealer. "Daring wake up," I said as I shook him.

"Whats the matter babe?" Daring asked, I just handed him my phone. He gave me a questioning look, then pressed play on the video. "Cerise.. How?..Who?"

"I dont know," I replied my eyes starting to water.

"Hey wolfie its ok, its not your fault. Lets go talk to Blondie no way it was her idea to post this." Daring said my rubbing circles on my bare back. I just nodded and went to get up, I hissed in pain as soon as I took a step. "Wolfie you ok?"

"Yeah just a bit sore you know."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go talk to Blondie, you just stay here and heal up."

I just nodded in response. Daring turned around to get his clothes and on his back i saw long scratches that were either still bleeding or barely scabbed over. "Do they hurt," I asked running my fingertips along the wound.

"No they don't," he replied wincing a little as I touched them.

"Liar, sorry I need to clip my nails."

"No I kinda like it. Now all the girls know who I belong to." He slipped on his shirt then gave me a quick peck on the lips,"I'll be back I love you wolfie"

"Love you too."

Daring P.O.V

I found Blondie at the mad hatters haberdashery, with Apple and Briar. "What the hell Blondie," I said slamming my fist down on their table.

"What ever do you mean," she replied obviously frightened but trying to stay composed in front of her friends.

"Your most recent mirror cast take it down!"

"And why should she do that, Cerise is a whore, who's just trying to take away my happily ever after," Apple spoke up.

"News flash Apple I don't love you! My heart belongs to Cerise and Cerise only. Go find another prince charming there's a lot of us,"I yelled. "Blondie give me you mirror pad before I give up my morals!". Blondie quickly handed me her mirror pad. I went thru it and deleted the video from the cast and the pads memorie. "Thank you ladies," I said bowing and taking my leave.

**A/N: Please comment your ideas what should happen next! R&R flames welcome.**


End file.
